


a thousand feet under

by glwingey



Category: Escape from Furnace - Alexander Gordon Smith
Genre: Anyways, Carl Donovan Centered, M/M, mostly him talking about alex, protect alex sawyer 2020, the boys missing the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glwingey/pseuds/glwingey
Summary: hewantedhim to escape. to see the sun and stars, enjoy the hot and hate the cold, dance in the rain, rest under shady trees. Donavan wanted nothing more than to join him.but they couldn’t.as determined as the boy was, Alex was just that. a boy. a boy who was abandoned by God himself, forgotten by the rest of the world, thrown away.
Relationships: Alex Sawyer/Carl Donovan
Kudos: 1





	a thousand feet under

it was a normal day for the boys in F11. quiet-as it can be, what, with the screaming?-boring, long, and mind numbing. despite the general consensus of the boys choosing to turn off their brains for however long they had left, Alex had taken to exploring _another_ method of escape.

“You know, if can find out where the dirty jumpsuits go-“

“Trash, buddy, they probably burn ‘em or something.”

Alex sat up from his laying down position. he gave his cellmate an exasperated look. 

“Humor me? Anyway, even if they do get thrown away, where? The surface right?”

he laid back down, looking at Donovan for approval. the boy gave him a pitiful shake of his head.

“You’re stubborn, Sawyer. Stubborn and stupid. No way out. Forget. It.”

he poked the side of Alex’s head to get the point across. Alex tightened his hands into fists next to him.

“We could try the water idea-“

Donavan heaved a great sigh, muttering about stupid stubborn boys. Alex frowned.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, staring at the bottom of Donavan’s bed.

“Just drop it.”

truth be told, Donavan wouldn’t be too terribly shocked if Alex busted out of here. the kid was smart, as much as he said otherwise, and stubborn as the very rock they were trapped in. if he wanted out, he’d do it. it was a breath of fresh air, five years in the same thoughts did that. D had accepted his life in hell, but was almost delighted to see Alex rejecting his.

but Donavan knew Furnace, better than he ever knew himself. Alex could be as smart as he wanted, determined as anything, but he wouldn’t get out. he didn’t want to see the boy get crushed, emotionally or physically. so donavan told him so. Alex was brave, reckless, and selfless, all things looked down upon in their ‘home’. Alex still had a little boy’s giggle, still told terrible jokes, D didn’t want to see that stripped from him. see his friend get torn down atom by atom until he was nothing but a walking ghost. like donavan himself. 

he _wanted_ him to escape. to see the sun and stars, enjoy the hot and hate the cold, dance in the rain, rest under shady trees. Donavan wanted nothing more than to join him.

but they couldn’t.

as determined as the boy was, Alex was just that. a boy. a boy who was abandoned by God himself, forgotten by the rest of the world, thrown away.

he can’t hide anything, his face shows everything he’s thinking. another bad trait to carry into prison, Furnace or not. Alex tries hide behind a mask of indifference, boredom, but it flickers. with terror and shock, the very emotions that make him human, he can’t lose those. 

he’d grab Donavan and mumble something about magicians. he can’t break out of anywhere like that. Alex hasn’t been broken yet, beaten down to a mindless stub like the other boys. he still has life, _hope_. Donavan would step between him and every single Skull in this goddamn place to protect the child-like innocence the boy exhibited. he would, no matter what, stick around to see Alex meet his goal, if he ever did.

he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> yell about the boys (and escape from furnace) with me @gl.wingey on instagram, this fandom is entirely too small :((


End file.
